(BOY)FRIEND
by Anggara Dobby
Summary: "Han, itu siapa kamu?"/"Sehun. Temen aku."/"TEMENAN KOK CIUM-CIUMAN?"/"...emang salah, ya?"/ Coba kasih tau Luhan, berteman itu ada batasnya, biar dia bisa membedakan mana 'friend' dan 'boyfriend'. [HUNHAN!BL] [LOKAL!AU]
1. Chapter 1

**©Anggara Dobby**

 _ **(BOY)FRIEND**_

 _Oh Sehun — Lu Han_

 _._

 _ **Length :**_ _1/3_

* * *

 _ **[Warning!]**_ _ **boyslove or bromance? Idk. Bahasa non-baku, ngga sesuai EBI. DLDR. Lokal!AU**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

" _Aku kenal kamu pertama kalinya sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Kamu pakai baju Ironman, di taman, kesusahan ambil bola yang —entah gimana bisa— nyasar di atas pohon. Aku nggak ada niatan buat bantu kamu, aku nyamperin kamu cuma mau bilang kalau kamu itu cantik._

 _Tapi, aku langsung kena tonjok._

 _Sejak saat itu, aku tau kalau kamu suka nonjok orang yang bilang kamu cantik._

 _Kamu tumbuh dari anak kecil yang suka nangis karena jatuh dari sepeda, manja sama Bunda dan Ayah, cari keributan dengan anak-anak komplek sebelah, menjadi sosok yang ceria, mandiri, hangat, dan… menawan, seperti sekarang._

 _Selamat ulang tahun yang ke-22, Luhan!_

 _Sepuluh tahun yang lalu, hingga sekarang, kamu masih menawan dan tetap jadi sosok yang aku sayangi. Tidak ada yang berubah secuil pun._

 _ **Salam, Sehun-mu**_ _."_

* * *

Lelaki bersurai karamel halus itu tertawa kecil membaca pesan yang dikirim oleh seseorang bernama Sehun, yang tidak lain tidak bukan, adalah orang yang sangat dikenalnya; yang satu dasawarsa ini bersamanya seperti perangko. Kemana-mana selalu bersama, dari pagi hingga petang, lalu keesokannya seperti itu lagi.

Luhan, nama lelaki bersurai karamel ini. Hari ini dia sedang berulang-tahun, tidak ada yang spesial, ucapan dan hadiah dari teman-teman serta Bunda dan Ayah masih sama seperti tahun-tahun lalu. Hanya pesan yang ditulis dengan kertas hasil robekan jelek dari Sehun saja yang membuat hari ini lebih manis.

 _Apa?_ Menurut kalian itu biasa saja dan norak?

Tapi, tidak bagi Luhan.

Ini manis, tau!

Karena yang membuatnya adalah orang bermuka super datar yang kalau bicara tidak mau membuka sedikit lebar belah bibirnya. Surat lusuh ini sudah cukup membuktikan bahwa keajaiban memang nyata adanya _. Sehun bisa bersikap manis!_ _Iya, Si Patung Pancoran itu!_ tapi, bagi Luhan, dia sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Sehun yang tidak diketahui orang ini. Karena setiap hari, dia sudah cukup kenyang dengan berbagai perlakuan manis Sehun.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Manis."

Luhan sedikit terlonjak ketika lehernya dipeluk dari belakang, disusul dengan bisikan rendah di telinganya yang mampu membuatnya merinding seketika. Tetapi, ekspresi kagetnya spontan berubah ketika melihat wajah Si Pemeluk. Sekeras mungkin Luhan menahan senyum yang akan terkembang di bibirnya, dibalik ekspresi kesal yang dibuat-buatnya sekarang.

"Dateng tiba-tiba kayak Jelangkung. Ngagetin aja." gerutu Luhan.

Si Pemeluk yang tidak lain adalah Sehun terkekeh kecil seraya mengusak rambut Luhan dengan satu tangannya, karena tangan yang lain masih memeluk leher Luhan. Pemandangan itu tidak luput dari puluhan pasang mata yang ada di kafetaria FIB. Sebagian besar memandang iri pada Luhan, karena yang memeluk Si Manis itu adalah lelaki yang paling di-incar seantero kampus oleh mahasiswi dari berbagai Fakultas.

Di saat gadis lain bersusah payah mempercantik diri dan membuat penampilan semakin menarik, Luhan malah dengan mudahnya dekat —bahkan dipeluk sebebas itu— oleh Sehun. _Da hell._ Siapa yang tidak iri, coba?

"Halah, gitu doang kaget!" tukas Sehun.

"Jangan remehin orang yang kaget, ya! Kalau mendadak aku jantungan, gimana?"

"Ya, pake jantung aku aja, nih," ujar Sehun dengan cengiran kecilnya yang menampilkan gigi taringnya yang menawan. "Kita bagi dua. Kita 'kan satu hati, ya 'kan?"

Luhan memutar bola matanya, malas.

" _Guys, please_..,"

Sebuah suara dengan intonasi malas menginterupsi kegiatan _manis-manis bikin mual_ antara Sehun dan Luhan. Mata rusa Luhan menatap sosok itu, dia nyaris melupakan eksistensi temannya yang sejak tadi menemaninya itu; Baekhyun.

"Sebenernya, gue males ngulang pertanyaan ini terus dari zaman prasejarah, tapi..," Baekhyun menggantungkan ucapannya seraya memerhatikan Sehun dan Luhan secara teliti. Tepatnya, memperhatikan tangan Sehun yang masih bertengger manis di leher Luhan dengan mesranya. "Kalian berdua pacaran 'kan? NGAKU!"

Dan Baekhyun _sangat amat sangat sekali sangat amat sangat_ , berharap bahwa jawabannya adalah _iya._

—tapi, nyatanya…

"Pacaran? Pft, gak mungkin! Kita ini temen, iya 'kan, Bro?"

… _Bro._

 _Bukan Bae._

Kenyataannya, Sehun dan Luhan memang benar-benar murni **berteman**. Tidak lebih.

Jangan harap mereka berpacaran, kalau kalian tidak mau _salty_ seperti Baekhyun saat ini.

"Iya emang kalian doang yang temenan, tapi peluk-cium jalan terus."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Hun, kamu punya pacar baru?"

Pertanyaan itu lolos dari bibir mungil Luhan saat mata _doe_ -nya yang cantik melihat satu pesan masuk yang mencurigakan di ponsel Sehun. Tertera nama Irene di sana, Si Pengirim _chat_ via _Line_ yang berbunyi _'Sayang, nanti malam keluar, yuk?'_. Jangan heran melihat Luhan bebas mengotak-atik isi ponsel Sehun, karena benda canggih itu lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di genggaman tangan Luhan daripada di tangan Sehun.

"Pacar?" Sehun membeo. Lelaki yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandinya itu berjalan menuju Luhan yang sedang mengkolonialisasi ranjang tidurnya. Dia mendekat, merebahkan diri di sebelah Luhan dengan kepala bersandar pada _headboard_ ranjang. Tangannya yang bebas meraih pundak sempit Luhan, dan Si Manis itu langsung menempatkan kepalanya di dadanya.

"Iya, ini ada yang nge-chat kamu. Dari Irene."

Sehun mengingat-ingat seseorang bernama Irene di kepalanya. Cukup lama, karena di otaknya sekarang penuh dengan harum rambut Luhan yang begitu memabukan. Tidak konsen berpikir jadinya.

"Oh, Irene?" Sehun akhirnya ingat. Irene, gadis cantik dari Fakultas Ekonomi yang kemarin mencium pipinya dan menyatakan perasaan padanya. "Kenapa dia?"

Satu cubitan mampir di lengannya yang bebas, membuat Sehun meringis. Dia mendapati Luhan memelototinya dengan sebal.

 _Apa-apaan…, melotot saja selucu itu.._

"Dia pacar baru kamu?" Luhan kembali bertanya, kali ini dengan nada _geregetan_.

"Iya kali," Sehun menjawab ambigu. Tidak tertarik dengan pertanyaan Luhan, dia memilih mengusak-ngusakan hidungnya di rambut halus anak itu yang sangat adiktif harumnya.

"Kok jawabnya gitu, sih?"

"Ya, aku enggak tau juga. Kemarin dia bilang, dia suka sama aku. Terus minta aku buat jadi pacarnya dia. Ya udah aku terima."

Luhan sedikit menjauhkan diri. Mata rusanya makin gencar memberi serangan pelototan pada Sehun. Kesal sekali rasanya dia mendengar jawaban santai dan tolol dari Sehun. Ini, nih, yang membuat Luhan ingin sekali melempar Sehun ke Antartika. Cowok itu selalu menanggapi gadis-gadis yang mendekatinya dengan sikap terlalu santai. Tidak tegas, apabila ada yang memintanya untuk menjadi pacar, dia selalu mengiyakan, padahal Sehun sendiri tidak menyukai para gadis itu. Bahkan, Sehun tidak mengenalnya.

Ini seriusan, lho! Sehun pernah mengiyakan ajakan pacaran dari seorang cewek beberapa bulan yang lalu, padahal dia tidak mengenalnya. Hubungan mereka hanya bertahan dua hari saja, karena cewek itu marah Sehun tidak tahu namanya.

 _Ya jelas 'lah…_

Memang, ya, Tuhan itu adil. Sehun diberi paras yang sangat rupawan, tetapi di sisi lain, dia diberi otak yang _agak_ bodoh.

Luhan bukannya cemburu. Serius, dia tidak pernah sekalipun merasa cemburu dengan hubungan Sehun dan cewek-cewek di luaran sana (Lagian, mana sudi dia baper dengan kardus mie instan macam Sehun!). Karena selama sepuluh tahun bersama Sehun, Luhan sudah sangat hafal watak lelaki itu. Sejauh-jauhnya Sehun pergi dengan cewek lain, tetap saja baliknya ke Luhan, tetap saja Luhan yang dicari.

Luhan hanya tidak habis pikir…, kenapa Sehun selalu mengiyakan ajakan kencan dari cewek-cewek yang tidak dia sukai? 'Kan kasihan para cewek itu. Bukannya bahagia ketika pacaran dengan Sehun, malah makan hati.

"Segampang itu? Kenapa kamu terima, Sehunnnnn?" Luhan menggigit bahu Sehun saking gemasnya.

"Abisnya dia nangis, Lu. Aku mana tega liat cewek nangis di depan aku." jawab Sehun seraya mengusap-usap bahunya yang cenat-cenut karena gigitan siluman rusa bernama Luhan.

"Terus kalau misalnya dia nangis-nangis minta kamu nikahin, kamu bakal nikahin dia, gitu?!" tanya Luhan, sengit.

Sehun langsung menggeleng kencang. "Ya, enggaklah! Aku 'kan maunya nikah sama kamu,"

Bibir Luhan langsung terkatup. Daun telinganya perlahan-lahan memerah sebagai representasi dari perkataan Sehun barusan. Menepis rasa asing yang mendadak melingkupi dirinya, Luhan menyalak tajam, "Enggak mau aku tuh nikah sama kamu. Nanti kalau ada cewek yang nyatain perasaan ke kamu, terus kamu terima, aku jadi dipoligami."

Sehun tertawa. Dia kembali meraih kepala Luhan, menaruhnya di dadanya. "Ya udah, nanti kalau ada yang nyatain perasaan ke aku lagi, aku bakal minta pendapat kamu dulu."

"Kamu 'kan bisa mutusin sendiri. Apabila kamu suka, ya kamu terima. Kalau enggak, ya kamu tolak, lah! Kok malah minta pendapat aku?" tanya Luhan, tidak habis pikir. Lama-lama darah tinggi juga dia menghadapi temannya yang satu ini.

"Karena kamu yang paling penting di hidup aku setelah keluargaku. Apapun keputusan kamu, aku bakal turutin." jawab Sehun.

Luhan mengembuskan napasnya. Makin hari, Sehun semakin tidak bagus untuk kesehatan jantungnya. Dari mulai wajahnya yang kian tampan, kata-katanya juga kian hari kian manis. Sebenarnya, ada apa dengan sahabatnya sejak mereka masih ingusan itu? Sehun selalu saja memperlakukannya dengan manis, istimewa, dan berbeda.

"Hun," Luhan melingkarkan tangannya di perut Sehun yang di mana saat dia melakukan itu, dia dapat merasakan dengan jelas kalau perut itu cukup keras dan terasa sekali bentuk kotak-kotaknya. "Kalau sama temen-temen kamu yang lain, kamu kayak gini juga, nggak?"

"Kayak gini gimana?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya, melihat wajah Sehun yang sedang keheranan. "Yaa, kayak kita ini…," tukasnya, kesulitan menjelaskan.

"Maksud kamu…, tiduran di atas ranjang sambil pelukan, gitu?"

Luhan mengangguk. Padahal maksudnya itu bukan hanya _skinship_ seperti ini, tetapi juga perlakuan manis lainnya yang dilakukan Sehun setiap hari padanya. Tetapi, Sehun hanya menangkap maksud _'tiduran di atas ranjang sambil pelukan'_ saja. Ya sudah, lah. Sehun 'kan memang tidak peka dan bebal.

"Aku sama temen-temen yang lain? Semacem Chanyeol, Jongin? Kayak gini?" Sehun berujar dengan nada tidak percaya. "Luhan, aku bayanginnya aja udah jijik." sambungnya, kejam.

Luhan tertawa kecil. "Kok gitu?"

"Ya, iyalah. Ngapain amat peluk-peluk tiang gapura kayak mereka. Kayak enggak ada kerjaan aja," Sehun berujar sengit. Membayangkan dirinya menghabiskan waktu di atas ranjang sambil memeluk Chanyeol atau Jongin saja sudah membuat perutnya mulas. Lebih baik memeluk Luhan, sudah jelas tubuhnya mungil, sangat pas kalau dipeluk, wajahnya manis, aroma tubuhnya juga sangat candu. Tidak seperti teman-temannya yang lain, yang memiliki perawakan kasar serta aroma tubuhnya benar-benar aroma khas lelaki yang suka ke gym. Hih.

"Kalau sama mantan-mantan atau pacar kamu, gimana?" Luhan masih berusaha mengorek informasi.

Sehun menghela napasnya. "Luhan, aku 'kan selalu ngabisin waktu sama kamu. Nama mereka aja kebanyakan aku gak inget, gimana mau ngelakuin yang kayak gini?"

Luhan membulatkan bibirnya dan mengangguk-angguk paham. Iya juga, ya. Setiap hari, setiap jam, setiap saat, Sehun selalu ada di sampingnya —kecuali kalau mereka ada jam kuliah dan sedang ke toilet saja— . Sudah seperti dua lintah kembar mereka. Selalu menempel kemana-mana, sampai orang-orang sering salah paham mengenai hubungan mereka. Mungkin karena faktor rumah mereka yang berhadapan dan juga kedua orangtua mereka yang sudah dekat, jadi keduanya benar-benar tak terpisahkan.

Tetapi, dibalik itu semua, Sehun dan Luhan memang berteman baik. Mereka memiliki hubungan simbiosis mutualisme, saling membantu, saling melengkapi dan saling memerhatikan satu sama lain. _Friendship goals_ , kalau kata anak millennial. Padahal kepribadian mereka berdua saling bertolak belakang. Sehun tipe orang yang dingin bermulut kejam, tetapi memiliki _circle_ pertemanan yang luas, _social butterfly_ sekali pokoknya, dia aktif di berbagai organisasi kampus, terutama di BEM. Berbeda dengan Luhan yang agak introvert, dia adalah mahasiswa kupu-kupu alias kuliah-pulang kuliah-pulang, tidak pernah mau ikut organisasi atau UKM di kampus, malas—katanya.

Sangat berbeda 'kan? Apalagi kalau melihat sifat keduanya yang juga sangat berlawanan. Namun, perbedaan itulah yang membuat Sehun dan Luhan semakin melengkapi satu sama lain.

"Hun, pacar kamu nge-VC, nih," Luhan yang masih memegang ponsel milik Sehun itu memberitahu. "Angkat, enggak?"

"Terserah kamu aja," jawab Sehun.

Karena keputusan di tangan Luhan, akhirnya dia menerima panggilan video dari Irene itu. Wajah seorang gadis cantik langsung memenuhi layar. Tidak main-main cantiknya, Luhan akui. Kenapa cewek berparas primadona ini harus mengemis-ngemis cinta pada Sehun, ya? Dia 'kan punya peluang besar untuk di _tembak_ oleh lelaki lain.

" _Sehun?_ "

"Haaaai!" Luhan menyapa dengan senyum manisnya. Ingat, posisinya masih bersandar di dada Sehun dengan tangan lelaki itu yang melingkari bahunya. Sangat intim. Jadi, tidak heran kalau mengundang tatapan bertanya dan curiga dari Irene.

" _Sehun, dia siapa?_ " Irene bertanya.

"Luhan. Temen aku." Sehun menjawab singkat.

" _Temen?_ " di seberang sana, Irene memasang wajah heran sekaligus tidak suka-nya. _Dih? mana ada temen peluk-pelukan gitu? Di atas ranjang lagi!_ —kira-kira begitulah isi hatinya.

" _Nanti malem keluar, yuk? Temenin aku beli peralatan buat praktikum besok._ " pinta Irene.

Luhan mendongak, melihat wajah Sehun. "Bukannya malem ini kita ada acara makan malam sama keluarga sekalian ngerayain ulang tahun aku?"

"Iya, aku inget." Sehun mengusak rambut Luhan dengan gemas, lalu kembali beralih pada Irene. "Aku gak bisa. Malem ini mau ada makan malem sama keluarga."

" _Kamu 'kan bisa ajak aku!"_

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar ucapan Irene. "Ngajak kamu? Ngapain?"

" _Aku 'kan juga mau kenal sama keluarga kamu, Hun. Kamu gak ada niatan ngajak aku buat makan malem bareng keluarga kamu?"_

"Keluarganya Sehun itu aneh-aneh!" Luhan yang menjawab. "Mama-nya itu admin di akun Lambe Turah! Nyinyir banget mulutnya, nanti kalau kamu salah dikit, langsung dipedesin, deh, pasti. Papanya juga aneh, kalo ngerokok suka sambil ngopi kayak Pak Eko, belum lagi suka bawa pistol kemana-mana, kaget dikit langsung narik pelatuk pistolnya. Adeknya lebih parah! Cewek, tapi preman komplek. Kalo makan suka ngecap, naikin kakinya ke atas meja sambil nyabutin bulu ketiaknya. Dia ini suka banget mainan boneka santet! Kalo kamu buat kesalahan dikit, kamu bakal kena ilmu hitamnya."

Sehun menahan tawanya saat melihat raut wajah Irene berubah. Gadis itu sepertinya termakan omongan Luhan barusan.

" _Masa sih?"_

Luhan mengangguk-angguk kencang. "Beneeerr! Apalagi kamu ini pacarnya Sehun, pasti bakal di tes dulu sama mereka. Tapi, sebenernya mereka baik, kok! Nanti malem juga sekalian ngerayain ulang tahun aku. Ada keluarga aku juga. Kamu jadi dateng?"

Irene spontan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. _"G-gak jadi. Aku lupa nanti malem mau ngerjain tugas. Ya udah, nanti aku telepon lagi, ya, Hun! Daahh!"_

Irene langsung mematikan sambungan _video call_. Detik itu juga, tawa Sehun dan Luhan meledak bersamaan.

"Enak aja bilang Mama aku admin Lambe Turah!" Sehun menyentil dahi Luhan di sela-sela tawanya.

"Bunda-Mama 'kan emang suka gosip," ujar Luhan. Iya, dia memanggil Mamanya Sehun dengan sebutan Bunda-Mama. Tadinya, disuruh panggil Mama saja sama beliau, tetapi Luhan tidak terbiasa.

"Tapi bukan admin akun itu juga, kali."

"Hehehehe," Luhan melebarkan cengiran menggemaskannya.

"Lagian, yang kalau kaget suka narik pelatuk senapan itu 'kan Ayah kamu, bukan Papa aku." tambah Sehun. Ayahnya Luhan itu anggota TNI-AD, setiap libur pasti senang sekali mengelap-elap senapannya di teras depan rumah sambil ngopi-ngopi santai dan mendengarkan lagu-lagu lawas milik mendiang Chrisye. Dan kalau beliau kaget sedikit, pasti latah langsung menarik pelatuk senapannya. Apalagi, kalau tidak sengaja melihat Luhan sedang di _kisseu-kisseu_ manja oleh Sehun.

Kaget sekali dia.

Sampai kepala Sehun nyaris jadi sasaran senapannya.

Luhan, masih dengan cengiran manisnya melanjutkan, "Aku 'kan cuma mau nge-tes pacar baru kamu. Apa dia bakal nerima anggota keluarga kamu walaupun sifatnya aneh-aneh atau enggak? Nyatanya, baru tes awal aja dia udah nyerah."

Sehun tersenyum tulus, mengerti maksud Luhan. Dia mengusap rambut cokelat karamel Luhan dengan lembut. "Kenapa kamu tes dia?"

"Ya, karena kalau dia enggak bisa nerima dan beradaptasi sama keluarga kamu, itu berarti dia enggak bisa jadi pasangan yang baik buat kamu. Kamu 'kan udah dewasa, Hun. Jadi, kamu harus bener-bener cari pasangan yang bukan cuma sayang sama kamu, tapi sama keluarga kamu juga."

Sehun mencubit hidung Luhan dengan gemas. "Aduh, bijaknya rusa baru gede ini!"

"Hih, apaan sih!" Luhan menepis tangan Sehun dengan wajah cemberut. Dia 'kan lagi serius. Luhan tidak mau kalau Sehun sampai salah cari pasangan. Bagaimanapun juga, Luhan sudah bersama lelaki itu bertahun-tahun, dan dia juga sangat menyayanginya. Kalau sampai Sehun memiliki pasangan yang tidak ideal nanti, Luhan juga yang ikutan sedih.

"Ya udah, deh, kalau gitu…,"

Luhan menelan ludahnya gugup saat Sehun mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk di hadapannya. Lelaki itu memandangnya dengan serius dengan kata-kata menggantung. Mata tajam Sehun seperti mengulitinya, membuat Luhan merasa terintimidasi. Tetapi, detik berikutnya, Sehun malah tersenyum sangat manis dan melanjutkan kata-katanya;

"…Kamu aja yang jadi pasangan aku, gimana?"

Satu bantal langsung mendarat di wajah Sehun, disusul bantal-bantal yang lain. Pelakunya adalah siluman rusa ganas bernama Luhan, yang sekarang tengah salah tingkah dan berusaha menutupinya sebisa mungkin.

Yang kayak gini disebut _**teman**_?

 _Bloody hell._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sebagai teman, Sehun itu sangat protektif.

Juga posesif.

Bukan tipe posesif yang selalu menanyakan _'Kamu di mana? Dengan siapa? Semalam berbuat apa?'_ —seperti lirik lagu salah satu Band lawas— lewat _chat_ setiap jam. Bukan, Sehun bukan tipe orang yang _annoying_ seperti itu. Ketimbang mengirimi Luhan pesan seperti itu, dia lebih memilih aksi yang nyata. Sehun akan menelepon, menanyakan Luhan ada di mana, lalu setelah itu tau-tau dia sudah ada di samping Luhan. Bukan hanya ada di samping Si Manis itu, tetapi tugasnya juga mengirim sinyal-sinyal permusuhan pada setiap orang yang memandangi Luhan lewat mata elang kelaparannya.

Kadar ke-posesifannya benar-benar sudah kronis.

Pernah ada kejadian waktu Luhan sedang dihampiri oleh anak fakultas sebelah, Jackson namanya, di halaman kampus. Entah apa yang mereka perbincangkan, tetapi saat lelaki bernama Jackson itu mulai berani menyentuh tangan Luhan, Sehun langsung datang dan menonjok rahangnya dengan keras.

Sinting.

Padahal Jackson hanya menyingkirkan serangga yang kebetulan mendarat di tangan Luhan (ya.., dengan modus sedikit, sih).

Dan kejadian itu berakhir dengan Sehun yang dimarahi Luhan sepanjang malam.

Karena hal itulah banyak yang enggan mendekati Luhan, apalagi jika ada Sehun di sebelahnya. Cari mati itu namanya, sih. Padahal tidak semua orang yang mendekati Luhan itu memiliki niat buruk atau modus-modus penuh rayuan. Namun, bagi Sehun, dia tidak pandang bulu, semua sama di matanya. Mau yang hanya menanyakan tugas, menawari tumpangan, mengajak makan, jika yang mendekati itu selain Baekhyun dan Minseok, akan menjadi sasarannya.

Tetapi, untungnya, akhir-akhir ini Sehun kapok melayangkan tonjokan pada orang yang mendekati Luhan, karena Luhan mengancam tidak mau lagi berteman dengan lelaki itu jika dia masih saja main kekerasan pada orang yang tidak bersalah. Sehun menurut dengan setengah hati. Walaupun tidak ada tonjokan, tetapi aura-nya yang gelap sama menyeramkannya dengan pukulannya. Luhan sudah malas mengomelinya, jadi dia membiarkan Sehun mendelik tajam pada setiap orang yang mendekatinya. Asalkan tidak ada pukulan, tidak apa-apa.

Selain posesif, Sehun juga sangat protektif. Dia memang tidak pernah memaksa Luhan untuk menuruti semua omongan dan wejangan-wejangannya. Tetapi, sekali lagi, Sehun itu manusia aksi. _Talk less do more!_ —begitulah motto-nya, seperti kalimat yang ada di iklan rokok tiap tengah malam. Sehun selalu ada di barisan paling depan saat Luhan mengalami kesulitan. Prioritasnya adalah Luhan, jadi jangan heran jika melihat Sehun rela mengabaikan kepentingannya demi Luhan. Bahkan untuk hal yang sangat sepele, seperti memberikan jaket denim-nya untuk Luhan ketika hujan. Atau memberikan topinya pada Luhan saat cuaca sedang sangat terik.

Ya…, sesayang itu Sehun pada _**teman**_ -nya, Luhan.

Dan Luhan juga tidak pernah merasa terbebani atau terganggu dengan sifat dan sikap Sehun yang seperti itu (kecuali sikap asal menonjoknya itu). Karena, dengan Sehun yang memperlakukannya seperti itu, tandanya lelaki itu masih peduli dan memperhatikannya. Pokoknya, Sehun itu _Bro_ -nya yang paling dia sayangi.

.

* * *

 **Tetangga Sebelah** (21:34 PM)

 _Selamat malam anaknya Yth Pak Yunho. Selamat! Hari ini anda mendapatkan kiriman satu box chicken nugget dan milo secara gratis. Silakan balas SMS ini yaitu dengan cara ketik 'Iya, Sayang. Aku terima.' sebagai konfirmasi penerimaan hadiah._

* * *

 _._

Luhan mendengus geli membaca pesan masuk yang dikirim oleh Sehun barusan. Pasti ini termasuk sogokan karena saat ini Luhan sedang marah dengan lelaki jangkung itu. Sehun itu memang bodohnya sudah sampai ubun-ubun —dikutip dari perkataan kejam Luhan— karena tadi siang mengiyakan permintaan salah satu mantannya untuk bertemu. Kalau mantan yang lain tidak apa-apa, karena mereka 'aman'dan tidak neko-neko. Tetapi, yang tadi siang ditemui oleh Sehun adalah mantan kekasihnya yang sangat dibenci Luhan. Cewek agresif bernama Chungha yang selalu berusaha menjauhkan Sehun dari dirinya.

Luhan benci setengah mampus dengan cewek itu.

Dan dia kesal sekali dengan Sehun yang masih saja mau menemui cewek itu. Kurang kerjaan sekali, sih, temannya itu! Sudah bodoh, tidak peka pula, lengkap sekali kekurangan Sehun di mata Luhan sekarang.

* * *

 **To : Tetangga Sebelah** (21:36 PM)

 _ENGGA! KASIH AJA SANA KE MANTAN-MANTAN KAMU!_

* * *

 **Tetangga Sebelah **(21:36 PM)

 _Keyword yang anda masukan salah. Silakan coba lagi._

* * *

.

* * *

 **To : Tetangga Sebelah** (21:36 PM)

 _Bodoamat._

* * *

.

* * *

 **Tetangga Sebelah **(21:36 PM)

 _Yaudah, aku kasih mereka nih?_

* * *

.

* * *

 **To : Tetangga Sebelah** (21:36 PM)

 _SEHUN BANGSATTTTT!_

* * *

.

* * *

 **Tetangga Sebelah** (21:37 PM)

 _Kasar. Awas, ya! Ketemu aku gigit bibir kamu!_

 **Tetangga Sebelah** (21:37 PM)

 _Buka jendela kamu coba_

* * *

.

* * *

 **To : Tetangga Sebelah** (21:37 PM)

 _Jangan bilang kamu lewat jendela, Hun?! KAMU GILA YA?_

* * *

.

* * *

 **Tetangga Sebelah** (21:37 PM)

 _Ada pintu, ngapain aku lewat sana? Males aku punya temen sebego kamu, Lu._

* * *

.

* * *

 **To : Tetangga Sebelah** (21:38 PM)

 _Ya terus kenapa nyuruh aku buka jendela?_

* * *

.

* * *

 **Tetangga Sebelah** (21:38 PM)

 _Soalnya bintangnya lagi bagus. Kamu paling suka 'kan liat bintang-bintang?_

 _Masa bintang suka ngeliatin bintang?_

 _hehe geli anjir._

* * *

.

* * *

 **To : Tetangga Sebelah** (21:38 PM)

 _Ga ngerti masa… Mabok gingseng oplosan ya kamu?_

* * *

.

* * *

 **Tetangga Sebelah** (21:38 PM)

 _Minta dihujat ya kamu?_

 _Udah cepet turun ke bawah. Pegel nih bawa banyak makanan._

* * *

.

* * *

 **To : Tetangga Sebelah** (21:39 PM)

 _AY AY CAPTAIN!_

* * *

.

.

.

Luhan turun ke lantai bawah dan menuju pintu depannya setelah mengabaikan pertanyaan _'Mau kemana, Dek?'_ dari Kris —kakaknya— yang sedang sibuk teleponan dengan kekasihnya di ruang TV.

Saat pintunya sudah terbuka lebar, Luhan refleks memundurkan tubuhnya cepat-cepat ketika Sehun memajukan wajahnya dan siap menyerang bibirnya. Luhan segera menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya membuat bibir Sehun menabrak bagian sana cukup keras. Untung refleksnya hanya sebatas itu, coba kalau dia refleks menendang selangkangan Sehun. Bisa putus tali pertemanan mereka detik itu juga.

Luhan melotot, malu sekaligus kesal dengan perbuatan tidak senonoh Sehun yang mendadak ini. Sementara Si Pelaku penyerangan hanya mendengus setelah menjauhkan wajahnya, nampak kesal sekali tidak berhasil menjalankan niat busuknya.

"Apa-apaan, sih?!" Luhan menyalak tajam dengan kedua telinganya yang memerah. Kalau saja dia tidak cepat menutup bibirnya, pasti bagian sana sudah dilecehkan oleh Sehun. Tidak mengerti lagi dia dengan jalan pikiran Sehun.

"Suruh siapa tadi ngomong kasar ke aku?" balas Sehun.

Luhan langsung menutup mulutnya, teringat kalau tadi dia membalas pesan Sehun dengan kata kasar, dan lelaki itu mengancam akan menggigit bibirnya.

 _Hhh…_ , Sehun memang tidak pernah main-main.

"Kamu-nya aja yang ngeselin!" semprot Luhan.

Sehun menautkan kedua alis tebalnya, heran. "Kok jadi aku?"

"Ya, emang salah kamu!"

Sehun yang hanya mengenakan celana denim selutut dan kaus hitam lusuh itu nampak sangat putus asa. Belum lagi, di kedua tangannya ada plastik besar berisi makanan-makanan yang tadi dia beli penuh perjuangan. Ini malam minggu, dan jalanan sudah pasti macet parah, penuh muda-mudi yang ingin jalan-jalan. Apalagi bagi pengguna mobil seperti dirinya, jalanan macet adalah momok yang paling menakutkan di malam minggu. Sehun butuh waktu berjam-jam untuk mencari makanan kesukaaan Luhan di sepanjang jalan. Dan, ketika sudah sampai sini, dia malah disalah-salahkan.

 _Gusti…,_

Dia 'kan berharapnya dapat ciuman.

"Kamu masih marah sama aku?" tanya Sehun.

"Menurut _ngana_?!"

Luhan sepertinya sedang datang bulan.

Tapi, Sehun ingat, jika temannya itu masih memiliki kelamin yang sama seperti dirinya.

"Marah sama temen lebih dari tiga hari itu enggak baik, Lu."

"Ihhh, tapi 'kan aku marah sama kamu baru lima jam!" Luhan mengentakkan kakinya di lantai sekali, kesal. "Masih ada waktu dua hari 19 jam buat marah sama kamu."

Sehun tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Ya, gak gitu juga, manis." Diiringi tangannya yang mencubit pipi Luhan se-kencang mungkin.

"Terus gimana? Tadi 'kan kamu yang bilang gitu?"

Sehun menghela napasnya. "Iya, iya, salah aku. Emang semuanya itu salah aku. Kalau kamu suatu-waktu kepeleset kulit pisang di jalan, itu juga salah aku. Jadi, aku minta maaf, ya? Iya, Sehun, kamu aku maafin. Oke, makasih, karena udah maafin aku, Luhan sayang."

Luhan yang tadi terus-menerus menekuk wajahnya itu kini tertawa. Lucu melihat Sehun yang jarang bicara panjang lebar, sekarang terus mengoceh sendirian. Lelaki itu juga menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya dan menaruhnya di atas kepala —seperti sedang melakukan pemujaan— dengan mata terpejam. Apalagi, dia melakukan itu masih dengan memegang kedua plastik besar.

"Nah, gitu. Ketawa." Sehun menghentikan aksi konyolnya dengan senyum tulus. "Kan enak diliat."

Sehun memang selalu bisa membuatnya tertawa.

"Ya udah, mana makanan buat aku?" tagih Luhan.

"Ambil sendiri, lah!"

Luhan merengut, lantas mendekati Sehun untuk merampas makanan yang ada di tangan lelaki itu. Tetapi, seperti biasanya, Sehun tidak akan memberikan sesuatu kepadanya dengan mudah dan secara cuma-cuma. Luhan harus berjinjit-jinjit dulu untuk meraih makanannya yang diangkat tinggi-tinggi oleh Sehun.

Sekarang Luhan jadi menyadari, kalau perbedaan tinggi badannya dan Sehun sudah cukup jauh. Padahal, sepuluh tahun yang lalu, tinggi mereka sama. Tidak adil!

"Sehun bangs—!" Luhan tidak meneruskan umpatannya saat melihat Sehun menaikan satu alisnya dengan seringaian kecil. Oke, sebaiknya di kemudian hari dia tidak boleh menggunakan kata-kata kasar di depan Sehun kalau tidak mau bibirnya digigit oleh lelaki itu.

"Masa' gini aja enggak bisa ngambil?" ejek Sehun.

Luhan meniup poninya, sebal. "Ya udah, lah! Kalau enggak niat ngasih _mah_ ,"

"Ngambek terus kayak anak cewek. Katanya _manly_?"

Sehun memang bisa membuatnya tertawa, tetapi di sisi lain, lelaki itu juga sangat bisa membuatnya emosi sampai ubun-ubun.

Saat Luhan semakin brutal melompat-lompat untuk meraih makanannya, Sehun malah memeluk pinggangnya. Kejadiannya sangat cepat, sampai Luhan tidak menyadari kalau dia sudah tertarik dan masuk ke dalam pelukan Sehun.

"Maaf, ya,"

Sehun dalam _mode_ serius sekarang. Luhan sudah yakin kalau Sehun pasti akan mengatakan ini. Walau menjengkelkan, Sehun itu sangat mengerti perasaannya. Dia akan meminta maaf walau kesalahannya hanya secuil. Di luar, dia memang dingin dan arogan, tetapi sisi yang lain hanya Luhan yang tau.

"Aku udah bilang sama Chungha tadi siang, kalau aku enggak mau ketemu sama dia lagi. Seharusnya aku dengerin kata-kata kamu, dia bukan cewek yang baik. Maafin aku, ya?"

Luhan tersenyum kecil, lalu membalas pelukan Sehun. "Mulai sekarang kamu harus tegas, Hun. Enggak semua cewek harus kamu kasihanin. Kamu juga harus pentingin perasaan kamu lebih dulu daripada mereka. Kalau kamu enggak suka, kenapa harus dipaksain?"

"Iya, Sayang. Aku ngerti itu sekarang. Makasih, ya?"

Luhan menarik rambut Sehun seraya terkekeh kecil. "Sayang-sayang _ndasmu_!"

Sehun ikut terkekeh. Bukannya melepas pelukannya, dia justru semakin mengeratkannya. Sangat suka dengan tubuh mungil Luhan yang sangat pas di dalam dekapannya. Aroma tubuhnya, temperatur hangatnya—candu sekali rasanya.

Seperti dalam fiksi roman picisan; di bawah sinar bulan yang benderang disertai hamparan bintang yang cantik —dan jangan lupakan suara dentingan sendok yang beradu dengan piring dari tukang siomay yang lewat— mereka berpelukan. Tanpa alasan, tanpa status hubungan yang mengikat, yang penting perasaan tersalurkan. Kalau saja suara _baritone_ milik Kakaknya Luhan menginterupsi dari depan pintu, pasti mereka akan terus berpelukan sampai ayam berkokok nyaring.

"Peluk aja terus anak orang, Hun! Bilangnya temen, tapi tiap hari zina mulu. Dasar anak zaman!"

.

.

Emang, ya, Si Naga Bonar ini kalau bicara suka enggak disaring dulu.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **a/n :**

SELAMAT MINGGU SOREEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Gua gabut.

Yaudah publish ini aja.

FF yang udah hampir jadi fosil di laptop, terus gua kemas ulang, dan _publish_. Cerita yg pasaran banget, ya? Mau lanjut Mas Sehun, tapi lagi mager. huhu

—Yang gak tau Pak Eko, main kalian kurang jauh. Wkwk.

—Monmaap buat Mbak Irene dan Mbak Chungha. Gua jadiin peran yang rese di sini, buat kepentingan cerita doang kok.

Dah ah gitu aja.

 **See yaaaaaaa!**


	2. Chapter 2

**©Anggara Dobby**

 _ **(BOY)FRIEND**_

 _Oh Sehun — Lu Han_

* * *

 _ **Length**_ _: 2/3_

* * *

 _ **[Warning!]**_ _ **boyslove or bromance? Idk. Bahasa non-baku, ngga sesuai EBI. DLDR. Lokal!AU**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

"Aduh! Kamu ini kenapa, sih?!"

Pagi-pagi Luhan sudah menggerutu di depan rumahnya sendiri. Masalah utamanya terletak pada motor _matic_ berwarna biru-putih kesayangannya yang mendadak ngambek. Sejak tadi dia starter motornya itu tetapi tidak mau menyala, padahal bensinnya _full_. Jadi, dia mencoba untuk menyela (starter manual) motornya. Tetapi, hal itu juga sia-sia karena tenaganya patut ditertawakan (serius, lho! buka tutup botol kemasan yang masih disegel saja dia selalu kesulitan). Luhan yang sudah dandan keren untuk pergi ke kampus itu jadi kesal setengah mati. Pakaian dan rambutnya jadi sedikit berantakan karena terus menyela motornya sekuat tenaga.

"Kamu jangan nyusahin! Tau situasi, dong! Aku 'kan lagi buru-buru, nih, ah!"

Lah, malah marah-marah ke motornya dia.

Luhan mencoba sekali lagi, dengan kekuatan penuh, tetapi yang ada, dia malah sedikit terjungkal ke belakang. Tolong, jangan ditertawakan, nanti dia malah mengamuk.

"Enggak bagus pagi-pagi udah marah-marah,"

Luhan menengok ke sumber suara, lalu dia mendapati Sehun dengan setelan celana training hitam dan kaus putihnya bersandar di gerbang rumahnya. Lelaki berperawakan atletis itu berjalan ke arahnya. Saat Sehun menyisir rambut hitamnya yang sedikit basah karena keringat menggunakan jari-jarinya ke belakang dan menampakkan dahi seksinya, Luhan merasa matanya terberkati.

 _Kenapa orang yang abis lari pagi bisa se-menawan itu, sih?_

LUHAN IRI!

Sepertinya Sehun diciptakan ke dunia ini cuma mau membuat Luhan terus-terusan iri dan terpesona.

"Kenapa motor kamu?" tanya Sehun, membuyarkan pikiran random Luhan.

Ingat dengan kekesalannya, Luhan mulai mengadu pada Sehun seraya menunjuk-nunjuk motornya, seolah benda itu adalah tersangka kriminal. "Dia enggak mau nyala! Aku ada kelas pagi sekarang, Hun."

"Ya udah, enggak usah pake manyun segala. Mau dicium?" Sehun tertawa kecil.

Luhan menunjukkan kepalan tangannya di depan wajah Sehun. "Ini bisa nyampe di muka kamu, lho!"

"Halah, biasanya juga mau. Nagih malah."

"Bukan cuma nyampe di muka kamu, di selangkangan kamu juga bisa." Luhan masih mempertahankan kepalan tangannya di depan wajah Sehun.

Sehun kembali terkekeh. "Oke, aku ngalah! Sini, biar aku aja yang urus."

Luhan menepi, membiarkan Sehun menangani motornya. Lelaki itu sudah ancang-ancang untuk melakukan starter manual seraya memegang stang motor.

"Oh, iya, kenapa kamu malah bawa motor? 'Kan bisa minta anter Kak Kris atau aku?" ujar Sehun, mengurungkan niatnya sesaat untuk menghidupkan motor milik Luhan.

"Kak Kris udah jalan daritadi, mau jemput pacarnya. Emang enggak sayang sama aku dia, tuh." jawab Luhan dengan wajah tertekuk. "Terus…, kamu 'kan enggak ada kelas hari ini, Hun. Aku enggak mau minta dianterin kamu terus. Ngerepotin."

Biasanya, mereka memang selalu berangkat bersama. Tetapi, semester ini jadwal mereka berdua sering beda. Mereka berdua memang beda fakultas, namun, Sehun selalu menyempatkan diri untuk mengantar-jemput Luhan.

 _Dasar calon bucin!_ —dikutip dari perkataan Chanyeol dan Jongin, teman satu tongkrongan Sehun.

"Apa, sih? Aku enggak ngerasa direpotin, kok." Tepat saat itu juga, motor Luhan berhasil hidup.

"Apa-apaan…, aku nyoba udah puluhan kali enggak mau hidup, kamu cuma nyalain sekali, kok langsung hidup?!" Bukannya bilang terimakasih, Luhan malah protes. Hal itu mengundang tawa Sehun. Lucu sekali rasanya kalau sudah melihat Luhan marah-marah.

"Aku anter aja, ya?"

Luhan menggeleng mendengar tawaran yang diajukan Sehun. "Enggak usah, Hun. Aku berangkat sendiri aja."

"Nanti kamu pulangnya gimana?" tanya Sehun. "Motor kamu itu perlu di _service_ , makanya enggak bisa di-starter, harus di starter manual kalau mau nyala. Kamu bisa emang nge-starter manualnya?"

"Aku bisa minta bantuan ke orang lain nanti."

"Siapa?"

Luhan mendadak gugup dengan tatapan dan nada dingin Sehun. Aduh, gawat, kayaknya dia salah bicara. Luhan sudah sangat hafal kalau ekspresi Sehun berubah seperti itu.

"Uhm—"

"Kamu mau minta bantuan orang lain, tapi kamu nolak bantuan dari aku?"

Tuh 'kan. Luhan mana bisa menolak lagi jika Sehun sudah dalam mode judes begini. Dengan satu embusan napas, Luhan akhirnya menjawab, "Iya, iya, ayo anterin aku ke kampus."

"Oke, aku ganti baju dulu. Nanti motor kamu biar aku aja yang bawa ke bengkel."

Luhan sudah tidak tau lagi harus bersikap bagaimana. Rasanya bersyukur setiap hari saja tidak cukup karena sudah memiliki teman se-peduli dan se-perhatian Sehun. Luhan jadi tidak menyesal sepuluh tahun yang lalu sudah memukul hidung Sehun dan mengomelinya karena sudah menghinanya dengan sebutan _cantik_. Kalau Sehun tidak melakukan itu, pasti sekarang hidup Luhan sangat monoton tanpa seseorang seperti lelaki itu yang ada di sisinya setiap saat.

"Hun!" Luhan menarik tangan Sehun yang hendak berbalik untuk menuju rumahnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Uhm…, izin cium, ya?"

Sehun melongo sebentar, mengerjapkan matanya. Lalu, dengan wajah sok datar dan sok tidak antusias, dia sedikit merunduk, mendekatkan wajahnya pada Luhan.

Luhan mengecup pipi Sehun secepat kilat. Setelah itu, dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain dengan kedua daun telinga yang memerah matang. Jantungnya berdegup dua kali lipat, sesak rasanya, tetapi menyenangkan. Tidak tau kenapa, dia mendadak ingin mencium Sehun. Luhan malu. Biasanya 'kan Sehun yang selalu menciumnya tiba-tiba.

 _Iya, pertemanan mereka memang kayak gitu._

"Kenapa cuma di pipi? Enggak mau di sini?" ujar Sehun seraya menunjuk bibirnya.

"Dih, dikasih hati minta ampela!" Luhan yang sedang malu bukan main itu semakin salah tingkah dengan ucapan Sehun. Dan kalau sedang salah tingkah, biasanya Luhan itu anarkis. Serangan pukulan pun melayang menuju Sehun.

"Aduh, duh! Lu—aduh!"

"Gak usah lebay, deh. Mukulnya juga gak kenceng aku."

"Gak kenceng apaan?! Kamu pake tenaga kuli gini—Atatatat! Jangan tarik rambut! Aku cium, nih?"

"Cium aja kalo bis—IHH JANGAN CIUM-CIUM BIBIR, SEHUN!"

.

"Ya ampun! Bu Sooyoung, kayaknya kita harus cepet-cepet nentuin tanggal, deh, ini. Aduuuh, manis banget sih pagi-pagi liat ginian."

"Iya, nih, Bu Yoona. Besok saya siapin bawaan buat lamaran, deh. Anak-anak udah siap juga kayaknya, nih."

Sehun dan Luhan menghentikan kegiatan _unfaedah_ mereka, lalu menatap kedua Ibu-ibu yang sedang bicara dengan suara keras-keras seraya menyiram tanaman masing-masing. Rumah mereka hanya dipisahkan dengan dinding sebatas pinggang orang dewasa, jadi sangat mudah bagi kedua ibu-ibu itu untuk bertatapan muka dan bergosip.

Sehun dan Luhan menghela napas bersamaan.

Iya, Ibu mereka itu memang senang sekali menjodoh-jodohkan mereka.

Padahal 'kan mereka cuma temenan.

Iya 'kan?

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Jadi, Hun.., kapan mau nyebar undangan?"

Sehun tidak menanggapi pertanyaan menjurus meledek yang keluar dari mulut Jongin barusan. Insiden _tentuin-tanggal-pernikahan-secepatnya_ tadi pagi ternyata didengar oleh telinga Mama-nya Jongin yang sedang membeli sayuran di abang-abang yang mangkal di depan rumah Sehun. Karena, Mama-nya Jongin itu 11-12 dengan Mamanya dan Bundanya Luhan, alias tukang gosip, jadi rumor-rumor mengenai hubungannya dengan Luhan yang _otw_ menuju pelaminan langsung tersebar luas dan menjadi topik panas di sekitar komplek.

Dan, seperti yang diduga, Jongin menyebarkan gosip recehan itu ke teman-teman tongkrongannya.

Tidak apa-apa. Sehun sudah biasa menjadi bulan-bulanan teman-teman laknatnya ketika sedang berkumpul seperti ini. Apalagi kalau itu menyangkut Luhan, makin gencar mereka memojokkannya. Mau dibalas dengan perkataan pedasnya pun tidak akan mempan. Karena mereka sudah kebal dengan lidah berbisanya.

"Orangtua lo udah setuju, tuh. Masa' hati lo enggak tergerak buat ngeresmiin hubungan lo sama Luhan?"

"Iya, Hun. Kasian Luhan lo gantungin mulu. Udah saatnya kalian keluar dari _friendzone_."

Enggak tau aja mereka, kalau Luhan selalu menolak mentah-mentah jika disuruh menikah atau berpacaran dengannya. Se-tidak sudi itu Luhan padanya…, lagipula, baik Luhan, maupun dirinya, sangat nyaman dengan hubungan yang mereka jalani selama ini. Apa salahnya, sih, berteman?

"Ini bahasannya enggak ada yang lain?" ujar Sehun, datar. Dia mengisap rokoknya sambil memandang malas wajah teman-teman laknatnya; Chanyeol, Jongin, Ravi—lalu ada maba yang sekarang akrab dengan mereka, Daniel dan Lucas.

Badan beruang semua …

Sehun jadi ingat pertanyaan Luhan waktu itu, _"Kalau sama temen-temen kamu yang lain, kamu kayak gini juga, nggak?"_. Mendadak merinding sendiri dia membayangkan dirinya memeluk beruang-beruang bar-bar bau rokok dan matahari ini.

"Enggak ada! Gua masih penasaran sama hubungan lo dan Luhan. Sampe kapanpun gua bakal terus penasaran," Chanyeol menjawab dengan menggebu-gebu. "Hubungan lo berdua itu enggak wajar, _dude_!"

"Yang enggak wajar itu elo, anjing. Ngurusin idup gua mulu. Heran." balas Sehun, ketus.

"Tuh kan, tuh kan! Lo kalo sama gua suka jahat, suka kasar. Giliran sama Luhan selembut bubur bayi. Enggak adil, gua sama Luhan 'kan juga sama-sama temen lo."

Sehun menarik napasnya, mencoba sabar, walau keinginannya buat menyumpal mulut Chanyeol dengan botol teh sosro semakin menguat. "Jadi lo mau gua samain kayak Luhan? Mau gua cium? Mau gua peluk-peluk kalo malem?" tukasnya, santai.

"ENGGA LAH, NAJIS!"

Sehun mendengus. Sementara yang lain terbahak, menertawakan Chanyeol. Memang, ya, Warkop ini pasti bakal ramai kalau sudah ada mereka.

"Emang lo enggak ada perasaan ke Luhan, gitu, Hun?" tanya Ravi. Lelaki itu mengambil korek gas milik Jongin lalu menyalakan rokok merk _Dunhill_ -nya dan mengisapnya dalam. "Udah satu dasawarsa lo barengan terus, masa' enggak ada benih-benih cinta sama kebaperan, sih?"

"Emang lo ngarepin apa dari gua sama Luhan? Gua cuma temenan sama dia. Sama kayak gua ke kalian." jawab Sehun.

"Kurang ajar emang bangsat yang satu ini, santai banget ngomongnya." celetuk Jongin.

"Lo mau gua nge-gas?"

"Nah gitu, berantem. Cakep. Saya suka keributan." —ini Lucas.

"Lo bilang lo temenan sama Luhan, sama kayak lo ke kita-kita. Tapi, gua tanya deh, perasaan sayang lo ke dia sama enggak kayak ke kita-kita?" kali ini Chanyeol yang bertanya.

Dan Sehun langsung menjawabnya dengan santai, "Ya enggaklah."

"TUH 'KAN SI ANJING!"

Maaf, ya, teman-temannya Sehun memang kasar semua.

"Dengan sikap lo yang enggak jelas gini, tanpa sadar lo udah bikin Luhan susah dapet pacar. Kalo sayang, ya tinggal bilang. Apa ribetnya, sih? Jangan terus-terusan _denial_ , deh. Jatohnya lo ngehalangin orang-orang yang mau ngambil hati Luhan, Hun. " ucap Ravi, yang langsung mendapat decakan kagum dari yang lainnya karena sudah mengeluarkan sabda paling bijak dalam 22 tahun hidupnya yang sesat. Tetapi, mereka harus mencabut semua kekaguman itu karena kalimat Ravi selanjutnya, "Kayak gue contohnya. Jadi susah mau ngegebet Luhan."

 _Yeuuu fosil komodo._

"Ngomong sekali lagi depan muka gua sini." pinta Sehun dengan aura gelapnya.

Ravi cuma bisa cengengesan, "Hehehehehehe."

" _Btw_ , Bang … lo udah ngapain aja sama Kak Luhan?" Lucas bertanya dengan mata membesar penasaran, diikuti dengan yang lainnya yang sama penasarannya dengan jawaban Sehun.

"Sentuh sana-sini _mah_ udah kali, ya?" ceplos Daniel seraya nyengir, memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya.

"Bukan urusan lo, bocah! Gua mau jungkir balik sama Luhan juga bukan urusan lo." Capek sekali rasanya dia mendapat pertanyaan seperti ini terus. Memang hubungannya dan Luhan semenarik itu, ya, di mata orang-orang?

"Halah, engga asik!" Daniel protes.

"Kasih tau, kek, dikit. Minimal gaya-gayanya lah, 'kan bisa gue jadiin referensi." ucap Lucas.

Inilah kenapa dua Maba ini langsung akrab dengan mereka. Karena jalan pikiran dan otak mereka cocok dengan mereka berempat.

Sama-sama bobrok.

Dan porno.

"Yang pasti enggak pake gaya yang standar dan itu-itu aja gua, sih," Sehun menjawab asal. Tetapi, teman-temannya malah menganggap serius dan heboh sendiri.

"Gila…, jauh mainan lo, Hun. Jauh." Ravi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Keras juga, ya, hubungan lo sama Luhan …" tukas Jongin seraya berdecak kagum. "Pantes Tante Sooyoung ngebet banget jadiin Luhan buat mantu-nya."

"Direkam enggak, Bang?" Lucas mengajukan pertanyaan sesat dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Kirim lah lewat _WA_."

Kemudian anak itu mendapat tempelengan di kepala dari Sehun.

Ini teman-temannya memang kesintingannya sudah di level atas atau bagaimana? Ya, mana mungkin Sehun berkata jujur pada mereka tadi. Dia hanya menjawab asal karena muak saja dengan perkataan yang diajukan Lucas tadi. Sehun memang suka mencium Luhan, memeluknya, tidur dengannya …, tapi tidak sampai ke tahap _having sex_ juga, kali. Dia masih tau batasan. Sehun masih waras, dia tidak mau merusak Luhan. Lagipula, Sehun tidak mau menjadikan Luhan sebagai _friend with benefit_ -nya. Dia memang benar-benar menyayangi Luhan, tidak mau memanfaatkan tubuh lelaki itu, tidak mau mengambil keuntungan apapun. Sehun suka melakukan _skinship_ pada Luhan karena dia murni sayang pada Si Manis itu, tidak ada maksud modus, nafsu, dan lain-lainnya.

Kadang orang-orang suka _suudzon_ dengannya.

Terutama teman-teman sialannya ini.

Obrolan mereka tentang hal-hal menyangkut delapan belas ke atas terjeda sesaat ketika seorang _waiter_ mengantarkan pesanan mereka. Pesanan standar ala-ala anak muda bokek yang suka nongkrong di Warkop lama-lama karena mau menikmati Wi-Fi gratis; kopi sama ropisbak (roti dan pisang bakar).

"Makasih, Manis." Chanyeol kerdus _mode on_. Dia nyengir pada pelayan lelaki berwajah _judes-tapi-manis-tapi-ganteng-tapi-cantik-pokoknya-menawan_ yang mengantarkan pesanan mereka itu. Chanyeol mengaduh dan setengah mengumpat setelah mengatakan itu, karena di bawah sana, dia mendapat tendangan dari Daniel.

Ya jelas…, yang baru saja digodain Chanyeol itu incarannya Daniel.

"Kamu sama, deh, kayak kue pancong ini," kali ini Jongin yang menggoda. Dia menggunakan kue pancong dengan susu dan keju lumer di atasnya sebagai bahan gombalan recehnya. "Manis, lembut, bikin nagih. Hehe."

Benar 'kan kata Sehun … teman-temannya itu sinting semua. Lihat yang bening sedikit langsung lupa sama pacar masing-masing.

"Bang," Daniel memeloti Jongin dengan mata sipitnya. Yang dipelototi tidak peduli, malah semakin senang nyengir-nyengir mesum pada Si _Waiter_ yang juga kebetulan adik tingkat mereka yang bekerja _part time_ di Warkop langganan mereka ini.

Si _Waiter_ dengan _name-tag_ Seongwu itu hanya haha-hehe datar, dalam hati ingin sekali berkata-kata kasar. Lalu, dia membalikan tubuhnya untuk kembali bekerja. Tidak ada waktu meladeni predator-predator tidak jelas seperti mereka.

"Wu, Wu! Tunggu dulu!" Ravi memanggil Seongwu membuat lelaki _judes-tapi-manis-tapi-ganteng-tapi-cantik-pokoknya-menawan_ itu kembali membalikan badannya.

"Apa?!"

"Galak, euy." Ravi tertawa tidak jelas. "Malam minggu kosong, enggak? Katanya Daniel mau ke rumah, nih. Mau bawain martabak buat Mama-Papa kamu."

"KIWWWWW!"

"Sekalian minta restu."

"CIAAAAAAAA!"

"Anjir, Bang! Apaan, sih? Gua gak ngomong gitu." Daniel berbisik geram seraya menendang kaki Ravi dari bawah meja.

"Beneran, Niel?" Seongwu bertanya dengan mata monolid-nya yang memandang Daniel. Sehun dan kawan-kawan (minus Daniel) masih asik ber-kiw-kiw ria. Tidak sadar diri kalau mereka itu mahasiswa kelas akhir (minus Lucas), bukan sekumpulan anak STM berandalan yang suka godain cewek di jalan.

"Petrus, Dan. Petrus. Jangan kasih longgar." bisik Chanyeol, memprovokasi.

Daniel nyengir canggung pada Seongwu, mengabaikan bisikan-bisikan ghaib di sekitarnya. "I-iya.., boleh enggak?"

Seongwu tersenyum manis, kelewat manis malah. Jatuhnya jadi _creepy_. "Boleh—"

Daniel sudah siap-siap mau naik ke atas meja, sujud syukur. Tetapi perkataan Seongwu selanjutnya membuat harapannya pupus tertelan angin dan terbawa ke galaksi bimasakti.

"—tapi, kamu pesen tiket pesawat dulu, ya. Mama-Papa aku ada di Medan."

"YHAAAAAAAAAA."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Luhan berjalan di koridor fakultasnya dengan kepala tertunduk, fokus pada ponselnya yang menampilkan barisan _chat_ tidak penting dari Sehun yang masuk. Kelasnya baru saja usai beberapa menit yang lalu, tetapi Sehun sudah cerewet sekali menyuruhnya pulang. Mungkin Sehun pikir, kampus ini adalah milik Luhan, makanya bebas mau pulang kapan saja. Ini saja Luhan sudah enek sekali berada di kampus. Mau cepat-cepat pulang rasanya.

Mungkin Luhan tidak tahu, di luar sana, ada banyak sekali orang yang benci saat melihat orang lain bermain ponsel saat berjalan, makanya dia hanya menghentikan langkahnya ketika merasakan bahunya ditabrak dengan sengaja oleh seseorang. Luhan mengalihkan atensinya dari ponselnya, mengabaikan Sehun _kampret_ yang tidak tahu kondisi minta cepat-cepat dibalas _chat_ -nya saat ini.

"Kalo lagi jalan, liat jalannya! Jangan fokus aja ke hape. Takut dibatalin _booking_ -an dari Om-om?"

Oh…, ini _mah_ bukan benci karena lihat orang jalan sambil main _handphone_. Tetapi memang benci sama Luhan.

Luhan hanya bisa mengembuskan napasnya, malas. Tidak mau menanggapi omongan jahat dari cewek di depannya. Bisa-bisa kalau dia tanggapi, jatuhnya malah kayak anak SMA yang suka main labrak-labrakan di lorong kelas. Maaf, ya, Luhan itu _classy_. Cowok _manly_ tidak meladeni cewek-cewek haus perhatian.

"Apa liat-liat? Suka?!"

Yeu, padahal daritadi dia yang melototi Luhan terus.

Heran, deh, mantannya Sehun yang satu ini memang senang sekali mencari ribut dengannya. Padahal Luhan _bodoamat-bodoamat_ saja selama ini sama dia.

"Lo suka, ya, sama gue?" tanya Luhan spontan, membuat cewek cantik di depannya ini melotot tidak percaya.

Jangan kaget. Luhan memang aslinya seperti ini. Dia kasar, mulutnya sering mengeluarkan kata-kata _mutiara_ ala preman pasar. Tetapi, berkat ajaran Sehun, Luhan lebih jinak sekarang. Walau Sehun juga sama kasarnya (bahkan lebih parah), tetapi lelaki itu selalu mengajarkan Luhan untuk bertutur-kata yang baik pada orang lain.

"Dih? Ngapain gue suka sama cowok cantik kayak lo! Gue butuhnya yang ganteng, bukan yang 11-12 sama pemain JGV pihak _bottom_!"

Luhan terbatuk kecil. Ingat 'kan dia suka menonjok orang yang mengatainya cantik? Tapi, ya kali.., dia menonjok cewek. Luhan tidak sejahat itu.

"Abisnya akhir-akhir ini lo sering nyamperin gue terus. Gak apa-apa, sih, gue tau lo lagi cari perhatian." Luhan berujar santai.

"Apaan sih, Anj—!"

"Gue juga _single, btw_. Gimana? Mau jalan sama gue enggak sabtu ini?"

Cewek bernama Chungha itu semakin mendelikan matanya yang dihiasi goresan _eyeliner_ cantik. Wajahnya memerah, bukan malu, tetapi lebih ke jengkel. "Ihh! Gue tuh lagi ngelabrak elo, Luhan! Lo bego atau gimana, sih?! Heran, kenapa Sehun bisa nurut banget, sih, sama parasit kayak lo?"

Luhan mengangkat bahunya, tidak tahu. Memilih tidak peduli, Luhan melanjutkan jalannya. Malas dia berurusan dengan cewek-cewek. Berisik, tidak jelas pula apa permasalahannya. Dan masalah panggilan yang Chungha berikan padanya; parasit; Luhan tidak ambil pusing. Dia sudah sering dikatai seperti itu oleh cewek-cewek penggemar Sehun garis keras. Padahal 'kan yang selama ini terus-terusan menempel seperti lintah darat itu Sehun, bukan Luhan. Kenapa jadi dia terus, ya, yang dibilang benalu, murahan, dan parasit? Untungnya, Luhan bukan tipe orang yang baperan, sensi dan menye-menye. Dia orang yang bodo amat dan _stay calm_.

 _Makanya Sehun suka_.

"Han!"

Seorang lelaki berpostur tinggi menghampiri Luhan ketika dia sudah keluar dari area fakultas. Lelaki yang 11-12 dengan Sehun; selalu membuat Luhan dibenci para kaum hawa dan _bottom_ di kampus ini. Anak jurusan Sistem Informasi yang juga teman SMA Luhan dulu. Kandidat kedua yang paling diincar seantero kampus karena ketampanannya yang maha tidak menguatkan iman.

"Eh, Eunwoo?"

Nah, tidak perlu deskripsi lebih lanjut. Kalian sudah pasti tau dengan Pangeran berwajah se-adem ubin Masjid ini.

"Kamu mau balik?" tanya Eunwoo, dengan nada lembut, sejuk dan menenangkan seperti biasa.

"Iya,"

"Sendiri aja?"

Duh, nanya terus nih Si Ubin Masjid seperti HRD Manager. Untung cakep. Jadi, Luhan tidak malas menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Iya. Sehun enggak ada kelas hari ini, tapi katanya mau jemput, sih." jawab Luhan.

"Ohh," Eunwoo mengangguk-angguk dengan wajah tidak tertarik, mendengar nama Sehun disebut jadi _badmood_ dia. Tetapi, segera dia menggantinya dengan senyum se-adem angin di bulan ramadhan. "Belum dijemput 'kan? Gimana kalau aku temenin dulu?"

Rezeki buat Luhan.

Sedang menunggu jemputan dari Putera Mahkota, malah ditemani Pangeran dari Negeri Salju.

"Boleh, kok."

Eunwoo tersenyum manis, lalu mengusak rambut Luhan. "Ya udah, kamu duduk aja dulu di bangku sana. Aku beli makanan buat kamu dulu, ya?"

Sudah tampan, baik hati pula. Ideal sekali. _Tidak usah halu! Dia tidak pantas dengan kita-kita yang seperti remahan abon bungkus ini._

"Eh, enggak usah," tolak Luhan. "Duduk aja sini. Aku lagi enggak mau makan."

Bohong. Padahal Luhan sedang lapar. Tetapi, dia hanya mau makan dari uang Sehun. Dia berencana memoroti dompet Sehun sore ini karena tadi pagi sudah seenak jidat mencium-cium bibirnya yang suci.

 _Halah, suci…, tiap malam dihabisi Sehun, kok!_

"Oh, gitu. Ya udah, deh."

Untung Eunwoo penurut, tidak pemaksa seperti orang berinisial OSH yang sekarang entah sedang ada di mana. Luhan juga tidak mau peduli. Dia malah mau Sehun terkena macet di jalan agar Luhan bisa lama-lama berduaan dengan Eunwoo.

Apa? Mau mengatai Luhan tidak setia?

Luhan 'kan hanya temannya Sehun, _partner in-crime_ juga. Jadi, tidak apa-apa kalau dia dekat-dekat dengan orang lain. Sehun juga sering, kok, dekat-dekat dengan cewek lain. Adil dong.

"Udah lama, ya, rasanya kita enggak duduk berdua kayak gini, Han." ujar Eunwoo.

Luhan mengangguk. "Ya kamu tau sendiri Sehun gimana kalau aku udah deket-deket sama kamu," ujarnya dengan tawa kecil. "Bukan kamu aja sih, sama orang lain pun dia kayak gitu. Emang dasar perusak suasana."

Eunwoo ikut tertawa kecil, menyetujui ucapan Luhan. Sangat setuju malah. Sehun 'kan rivalnya sejak SMA dulu. Dari mulai rebutan posisi ranking satu di kelas, kandidat ketua OSIS, kapten tim basket sekolah, sampai merebut … hatinya Luhan. Eh, sekarang bertemu lagi di Universitas yang sama. Salah apa Eunwoo harus terus menjadi saingannya Sehun?

Eunwoo _sih_ tipe orang yang suka bermain santai dan halus, tidak seperti Sehun yang rese-nya sampai ke ubun-ubun. Melihat Luhan berbicara dengannya sebentar saja, lelaki itu langsung membawa Luhan pergi seolah-olah Eunwoo adalah penebar virus mematikan.

 _Hhh_ …, untung Eunwoo sabar.

"Ehm, Luhan … aku mau tanya sesuatu, deh. Tapi takut disangka lancang sama kamu." tukas Eunwoo ragu-ragu.

"Kamu kayak sama siapa aja, sih," Luhan kembali tertawa kecil. Duh, manis sekali pokoknya entitas yang satu ini. "Ayo, tanya aja. Aku siap jawab, asal pertanyaannya jangan menyangkut soal algoritma. Aku nyerah."

Eunwoo mencubit pipi Luhan sebagai balasan. "Enggak, kok." Lalu dia menatap wajah Luhan dengan sorot pandangan serius. "Kamu sama Sehun … gimana?"

Luhan mengerutkan dahinya, bingung. "Enggak gimana-gimana …."

Gantian Eunwoo yang mengerutkan dahinya. Untung beberapa saat, mereka berdua saling bertatapan dengan bingung. Luhan yang tidak mengerti maksud pertanyaan Eunwoo dan Eunwoo yang tidak paham dengan jawaban ambigu Luhan.

"Masih sama kayak dulu?" tanya Eunwoo.

"Iya," jawab Luhan dengan wajah yakin. "Kita masih temenan baik, kok."

Eunwoo mengembuskan napasnya dengan lega, disertai senyuman cerah yang membuat matahari jadi minder dan berniat _resign_ saja dari pusat tata surya. Luhan sampai meleleh melihat senyumnya—ah, enggak juga, hiperbola saja dia. Senyum Sehun yang jarang diperlihatkan di publik tetap jadi nomor satu, kok, di mata Luhan. _Ahay._

"Berarti …," Eunwoo menggantungkan ucapannya seraya meraih tangan Luhan, masih dengan senyum se-adem lantai Masjid, dia berkata, "aku ada kesempatan, dong?"

"Hah?"

.

.

"Woy, woy! Ngapain sih duduk mepet-mepet? Emang ini di angkot apa?! Halal _gap_ -nya mana?"

Sehun tau-tau muncul seperti Jelangkung. Lelaki itu dengan cekatan menarik tangan Luhan yang sedang dipegang oleh Eunwoo hingga terlepas. Dia juga menarik Luhan agar segera berdiri dari duduknya.

Eunwoo mendengus, gondok seketika. Curiga dia kalau Sehun ini keturunan anjing herder. Selalu saja tau kalau Luhan sedang bersama dirinya.

"Sehun, kamu kenapa munculnya selalu dadakan, sih? Punya teleportasi atau ilmu hitam—"

"Diem!"

Luhan langsung membungkam bibirnya, lalu merengut. Pasti habis ini dia yang jadi bahan omelan Sehun.

"Ayo pulang!" Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan, dan menariknya agar lelaki itu ikut dengannya. Sudah seperti seorang Ayah yang mengajak anaknya pulang bermain saja dia. Apalagi Luhan menurut-menurut saja.

 _Gemas—_

"Eunwoo, aku pulang dulu, ya! Besok kita ngobrol lagi!"

—enggak jadi gemas, karena Luhan malah pamitan pada Eunwoo seraya melambai-lambaikan tangannya dengan senyuman manis.

"Oke, Han!"

Sehun mendengus.

Tidak lupa dia menyempatkan diri untuk melirik Eunwoo dengan lirikan tajamnya, yang bermakna, _'Jangan deket-deket Luhan, haram! Sama gua doang dia halal-nya!'_ yang dibalas decihan gondok dari Eunwoo.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Kamu, tuh, emang enggak bisa ditinggal sebentar, ya? Udah ada aja orang yang deketin kamu. Kemaren Si Jeki, terus nama satu huruf, terus lagi Si Junaedi yang Sok Ganteng, sekarang Si Bowo—"

 _Hadeuhhhh_ , Sehun jadi cerewet sekali hari ini.

Luhan malas meladeni, lebih memilih menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung lebar nan wangi lelaki itu dan menikmati pemandangan jalan di sore yang sedang mendung ini. Dan karena cuaca yang mendung ini, anginnya jadi cukup dingin. Luhan menyamankan diri, memeluk Sehun yang masih fokus membawa motornya seraya mengoceh perihal cowok-cowok yang mendekati Luhan.

Ah, iya.

 _Si Jeki_ itu Jackson Wang, cowok keturunan Hongkong yang memang selalu mengejar Luhan secara terang-terangan _. Nama satu huruf_ itu L alias Myungsoo, anak Manajemen Bisnis, termasuk _most wanted_ di fakultasnya. _Si Junaedi yang Sok Ganteng_ itu Junhoe —dan dia memang ganteng, sebenarnya— . Dan yang terakhir, _Si Bowo_ , adalah Eunwoo. Tidak tahu kenapa Sehun seperti malas sekali menyebut nama-nama orang itu. Luhan, sih, sudah memaklumi dan hafal betul.

"Kamu dengerin aku enggak, sih?"

"Enggak," jawab Luhan dengan santai, malah semakin memeluk pinggang Sehun saat dirasa angin yang berembus semakin dingin.

"Mau marah, tapi lagi males."

Luhan tertawa mendengar gerutuan Sehun. Padahal sejak tadi Sehun sudah marah-marah. Memang kadang suka se-menggemaskan itu Sehun, tuh.

"Dingin, ya?" tanya Sehun seraya memegang tangan Luhan dengan satu tangannya, karena yang satunya dia gunakan untuk mengendarai motornya.

Luhan hanya mengangguk. Dia hanya memakai kaus panjang tipis, karena tadi siang cuacanya masih sangat terik, tetapi sekarang malah mendung begini. Jadi, Luhan merasa fabrik yang dia kenakan tidak mempan pada udara yang dingin saat ini.

Sehun memelankan laju motornya dan berhenti di pinggir jalan. Dia melepaskan tangan Luhan yang melingkari pinggangnya, lalu membuka jaket denim yang dikenakannya, hingga menyisakan kaus hitam pendeknya saja.

"Pake, nih! Aku enggak mau diomelin sama Om Yunho karena ngebuat kamu kedinginan." ujar Sehun seraya menyodorkan jaketnya.

Luhan langsung mengambil jaket itu sambil mencibir, "Bilang aja khawatir sama aku."

"Ngapain? Kamu sakit juga aku bodo amat." tukas Sehun, kembali menjalankan laju motornya, kali ini pelan-pelan, tidak ngebut seperti tadi.

Mendengar ucapan ketus Sehun, membuat Luhan terkikik kecil. Nah, pasti _ngambek_ anak ayam yang satu ini. Biarin saja 'lah, Luhan tidak mau memperpanjangnya. Nanti juga lelaki itu baik sendiri.

"Besok-besok enggak usah deket sama Si Bowo yang sok ganteng itu lagi."

"Eunwoo, Hun."

"Peduli setan. Gak penting namanya."

Luhan kembali memeluk pinggang Sehun, kali ini dia menyandarkan dagunya di bahu lebar milik lelaki itu. "Dia bukan sok ganteng, tapi emang ganteng," ujarnya, seraya memerhatikan _side profile_ Sehun.

"Puji aja terus sampe kecebong berubah jadi lele." ketus Sehun.

Luhan tertawa. Wajah Sehun yang sedang _ngambek_ entah kenapa lucu sekali di matanya. Mungkin Sehun juga merasakan hal yang sama saat mengejek Luhan yang sedang _ngambek_.

"Kecebong itu besarnya jadi katak, bukan lele. Sesat ah kamu."

"Fokus dikit kenapa, sih, Lu? Aku itu lagi bahas yang lain, enggak mau bahas kecebong-kecebongan lagi." Sehun terdengar geram sekali. Padahal awalnya dia yang bahas kecebong duluan. "Ngomong apa aja Si Bowo Sok Ganteng itu tadi ke kamu?"

"Hun, dia emang ganteng beneran—" Luhan menutup bibirnya saat Sehun meliriknya dengan lirikan mematikan. "Oke, oke, aku enggak muji dia lagi, walau itu emang kenyataannya."

"Kamu turun di sini aja, ya?"

"Jangaaaaaaaaaannn." Luhan buru-buru memeluk tubuh Sehun dengan erat. "Aku tadi sama Eunwoo enggak bahas apa-apa, cuma ngomong dikit doang."

Sehun mendengus.

Luhan merengut, membungkam bibirnya rapat-rapat. Malas dia kalau Sehun sudah mendengus seperti itu, sifat aslinya ke luar. Sifat judes dan arogan.

Sehun kembali bersuara, "Si Bowo itu mukanya aja yang alim, padahal aslinya busuk kayak sawo yang kematengan, ada ulet sama belatungnya. Dia deketin kamu itu pasti ada modusnya—"

"Hun, aku laper."

"—mau makan apa?"

Luhan tersenyum kecil, berusaha menahan tawanya. Ya, seperti itu Sehun … _tsundere_. Sok marah, padahal sangat peduli. Walaupun lagi marah-marah, Luhan meminta sesuatu pasti langsung dituruti.

"Aku tanya kamu mau makan apa, malah ngeliatin aku terus," Sehun menolehkan kepalanya ke sisi kiri, membalas tatapan Luhan yang memang sejak tadi terus menatapnya dengan mata rusa lucunya. "Mau makan aku?"

Tawa Luhan kembali terdengar, kemudian dia menggeleng. "Gak mau. Gak doyan aku daging orang yang suka marah-marah."

"Ohh, gitu.." Sehun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Lalu, lelaki itu mengulas senyum miringnya yang membuat bulu kuduk Luhan meremang. Dengan suara _baritone_ yang rendah, Sehun berkata;

"Kalau kamu aja yang aku makan, gimana?"

Luhan segera menjauhkan wajahnya, dan menyembunyikannya di punggung lebar Sehun. "Enak aja! Udah fokus aja bawa motornya!" omelnya, tidak lupa memukul kepala bagian belakang Sehun.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **a/n :**

Apakah ini sudah cukup membuat kalian muntah pelangi?

Hehehe.

Tolong dong, jangan nagih FF lain di lapak ini. kalian tau engga, kenapa gua publish ff ini (sebenernya gua gamau publish)? Karena gua mau FF ini buat penghibur/selingan kalian yang lagi nungguin Mas Sehun, biar kalian ngga pada bosen atau jenuh. Tapi kalian malah nagis FF lain, terutama Mas Sehun, di kotak review:( sedih aku tuh. Kalau udah selesai pasti gua publish kok… **gua mohon banget, tolong ngertiin**.

Dan yang ngegas di kotak review, mencaci maki pasangan dumb dumber ini, gapapa ngegas aja. Gua suka di-gas XD Makasih buat yang udah ngereview, nge-fav sama follow juga.

Dah, ya, gitu aja.

Besok udah end kok FF ini. Tenang aja.


End file.
